That's The Way It Is
by leonalewisfan
Summary: Musa is scared about her first show back for the new school year... will she come around or still be terribly nervous?


That's The Way It Is

A Musa and Riven Story

Prologue

Today was the first day back to the new school year and Musa was quite scared to sing at the Welcome Back Concert in which Miss Faragonda wanted to hold at the school. Musa was going to be singing "That's The Way It Is" by her favorite artist and friend Celine Dion, whom she had met during the summer. She was so nervous that she started getting very dizzy and would collapse before it was her time to get up on the stage. Riven, her boyfriend of exactly one year had been standing in the complete back of the crowd, looking away as if he did not care to be there, (even though he was very interested about his girlfriend's singing).

He had only shown up because he wanted to be moral support for his girlfriend who was very shy about singing even though all the kids knew she had the voice of an angel. After about 5 minutes, she came out onto the stage with a look of confidence, fully knowing she wasn't nervous anymore. She walked up to the mic and started to sing...

_**That's The Way It Is- Celine Dion**_

_**I can read your mind and I know your story**__**  
**__**I see what you're going through**__**  
**__**It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry**__**  
**__**But I know it will come to you**__****_

_**Don't surrender 'cause you can win**__**  
**__**In this thing called love**__****_

_**When you want it the most there's no easy way out**__**  
**__**When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt**__**  
**__**Don't give up on your faith**__**  
**__**Love comes to those who believe it**__**  
**__**And that's the way it is**__****_

_**When you question me for a simple answer**__**  
**__**I don't know what to say, no**__**  
**__**But it's plain to see, if you stick together**__**  
**__**You're gonna find a way, yeah**__****_

_**So don't surrender 'cause you can win**__**  
**__**In this thing called love**__****_

_**When you want it the most there's no easy way out**__**  
**__**When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt**__**  
**__**Don't give up on your faith**__**  
**__**Love comes to those who believe it**__**  
**__**And that's the way it is**__****_

_**When life is empty with no tomorrow**__**  
**__**And loneliness starts to call**__**  
**__**Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow**__**  
**__**'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all**__****_

_**When you want it the most there's no easy way out**__**  
**__**When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt**__**  
**__**Don't give up on your faith**__**  
**__**Love comes to those who believe it**__**  
**__**And that's the way it is**__****_

_**When you want it the most there's no easy way out**__**  
**__**When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt**__**  
**__**Don't give up on your faith**__**  
**__**Love comes to those who believe it**__**  
**__**And that's the way it is**__****_

_**That's the way it is**__**  
**__**That's the way it is, babe**__**  
**__**Don't give up on your faith**__**  
**__**Love comes to those who believe it**__**  
**__**And that's the way it is.**_**  
**

When she finished the song, she got a request from one of the people in the audience to sing another song and this song was also by Celine Dion, and it was called I'm Alive. (She is singing this toward you know who! *ahem ::Riven::*)

_**I'm Alive- Celine Dion**_

_**Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...**__**  
**__**I get wings to fly**__**  
**__**Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah**__****_

_**When you call on me**__**  
**__**When I hear you breathe**__**  
**__**I get wings to fly**__**  
**__**I feel that I'm alive**__****_

_**When you look at me**__**  
**__**I can touch the sky**__**  
**__**I know that I'm alive**__****_

_**When you bless the day**__**  
**__**I just drift away**__**  
**__**All my worries die**__**  
**__**I'm glad that I'm alive**__****_

_**You've set my heart on fire**__**  
**__**Filled me with love**__**  
**__**Made me a woman on clouds above**__****_

_**I couldn't get much higher**__**  
**__**My spirit takes flight**__**  
**__**'Cause I am alive**__****_

_**When you call on me**__**  
**__**(When you call on me)**__**  
**__**When I hear you breathe**__**  
**__**(When I hear you breathe)**__**  
**__**I get wings to fly**__**  
**__**I feel that I'm alive**__**  
**__**(I am alive)**__****_

_**When you reach for me**__**  
**__**(When you reach for me)**__**  
**__**Raising spirits high**__**  
**__**God knows that...**__****_

_**That I'll be the one**__**  
**__**Standing by through good and through trying times**__**  
**__**And it's only begun**__**  
**__**I can't wait for the rest of my life**__****_

_**When you call on me**__**  
**__**(When you call on me)**__**  
**__**When you reach for me**__**  
**__**(When you reach for me)**__**  
**__**I get wings to fly**__**  
**__**I feel that...**__****_

_**When you bless the day**__**  
**__**(When you bless, you bless the day)**__**  
**__**I just drift away**__**  
**__**(I just drift away)**__**  
**__**All my worries die**__**  
**__**I know that I'm alive**__****_

_**I get wings to fly**__**  
**__**God knows that I'm alive**_

As soon as she finished her second song, she walked off the stage, only to have her friends shower her with hugs and congratulations. After about 2 minutes, the girls walk off so that Riven can get to talk to Musa.

Riven says "That was so amazing Musa! I am so proud of you... my angel of music..." The next thing that happens is that he grabs her into a gigantic bear hug and kisses her passionately.

The End


End file.
